


Through Their Eyes

by carter-sg-1 (Areneth)



Series: Diplomatic Mishaps [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areneth/pseuds/carter-sg-1
Summary: Another diplomatic mission, sleazy diplomats, drunken crew, wagging tongues. Chakotay plays the knight - needlessly.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Diplomatic Mishaps [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216850
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Through Their Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This started off angsty but righted itself in the end.
> 
> Another one in the away mission series.

I was not meant to hear it. It was a drunk, off handed remark, intended for someone else's ears.

A remark brought on by just another boring function intended to "solidify" just another trade agreement. I had long ago lost count how many of those we had gone through.

I had been carefully observing the proceedings from the sidelines with Tuvok since my late arrival a few minutes ago and had decided to retrieve a drink to use as an excuse to get you away from ambassador's increasingly wandering hands - before they caused a diplomatic incident.

I know you can hold your own. Hell, you can scare the Borg into submission, but, you really shouldn't have to endure this, no one should.

Standing at the "bar" waiting for our drinks I overheard the drunk rambling. Tassoni, one of the ex Equinox five is turned away from me, standing relatively close with a few other members of our crew, apparently commenting on the proceedings.

"Ha, look at the Captain, playing the ambassa… bassador." he was obviously tipsy, but that didn't detract from the venom in his words.

"She's already seduced him... now I bet she'll eat him alive and have fun rub...rubbing it in Chakotay's face like usual. Maybe she'll burn him a dinner again.".

I could see a few of his companions uncomfortable with his words, looking at the air quotations he was making to stress that last bit. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I saw red.

They think you are toying with me, with my affections. They've decided to be your judge and jury yet they have no idea what they are talking about.

I could feel the familiar darkness and the anger surge at the false accusations and was about to make my presence known and lay my wrath when a most unexpected ally came to your defence.

"Shut your mouth! You have no idea what you are talking about." Tom growled.

_Paris._

"Look at her! Stop you stupid bets and look at her. Look at her face - does she look like she is really having fun? Look at her eyes you moron. That is no depraved old crone you are making her out to be. She is not a temptress. She is trying to keep those lewd hands away from her without compromising our supplies because she, unfortunately, has enough experience to know what will happen next if she doesn't."

His voice almost cracks… I pray he won't not go further and divulge how he knows this to be the truth. Some things should never leave sickbay.

Fortunately he manages to collect himself before continuing.

"Look around you you idiot. We are free, we are alive, we have a "roof" over our heads and full stomachs. Most of us would be dead or in prison if we were in the Alpha quadrant, me and you included. Instead… we are here, free to live meaningful lives thanks to her."

I now notice Tom is holding Tassoni by the neck, not letting him hide behind his drink.

"Don't you dare hide now. Look AT HER! That woman has not had a day's rest in the last six years, trying to keep us alive. Are you seriously so petty you resent her an hour or two of friendship and companionship once or twice a week? Do you have to mock it? Make it out to be something filthy and degrading?"

"When was the last time she didn't need to be the Captain?"

I could see Ayala joining the commotion. He nodded at Paris before expertly twisting Tassoni's hand behind his back.

I could see him whispering something to Angelo who, by that point, had to good grace to stare at the floor and just nod his head.

A few seconds later he was whisked away from the room, our hosts none the wiser, the little group dispersing into the crowd.

I slowly move towards Tom, the drinks forgotten at the bar. He must have sensed me approaching because he turns to meet my eyes. No words need to be exchanged. Both of us know the truth.

He nods to let me know he'll be OK and tilts his head towards the other side of the room.

"You'd better hurry with those drinks Chakotay."

I am reluctant to just leave him but he is right.

I quickly turn back, pick up the glass and march through the sea of faces towards you.

The expression on your face makes me realise that the situation has escalated in my absence and that the "rescue" will call for a more drastic measure.

Giving myself no time to overthink it I swoop in.

The relieved look you throw me as I possessively wrap my arm around your waist tells me more than I wanted to know.

The Ambassador takes a step away, apparently surprised by this new "development". I had not been actively participating in the negotiations having taken over the mining and transfer logistics so he has no real baseline to compare my behaviour to.

I throw in a seemingly absent-minded kiss to the side of your head to seal the impression.

"Here you are my Love, forgive my tardiness."

You doing your best to mould yourself to my side does nothing to improve my mood. I'd much rather have you pushing me away and yelling at me for needlessly trying to protect you.

"Ambassador." I say, doing the best to keep most of the menace out of my voice.

I can tell from the blank look on his face that he has yet to connect the dots. He has no idea who I am, as inconsequential as I have been to his plans thus far.

"Ambassador," Kathryn interjects, lifting her hand to my chest "I don't believe you've had a chance to meet my Commander Chakotay, my second in command."

It does not take a genius to figure out that the bastard is none to pleased about the development. The grimace he makes clues me in to his ruined plans more than a curse ever could.

"Commander." the venom dripping from that single word is probably meant to intimidate but he has no idea how low he ranks on my Delta Quadrant scum scale.

"I did not realise you were mated Captain."

I don't give an inch, my grin turning more menacing by the second. I let the storm reflect in my eyes.

"Oh yes, quite… mated." I can hear you quip.

In light of my fury he soon backs down - the spineless worm that he is. Probably realising I must have seen his unwanted advances.

He scurries off with a half formed excuse while I remain seething, wishing I could do more than scorch his back with my glare.

Your hand over my heart grounds me as it lifts up to cup my face.

"Chakotay… let it go..."

I shudder. I know you are right, this turned out to be an easy battle, but still…

Forcing myself away from my dark side I focus on your face instead. I expect to find relief but I encounter mischief instead.

It jolts me out of my darkness, most unexpectedly.

"Kathryn?"

You surprise me even further by showing no inclination to move from my side. Resting your head on my shoulder instead.

"Have I ever told you how hot I find you when you scare the sleaze bags into submission?"

I gape, no doubt doing a great goldfish impression in light of this revelation.

Tuvok catches my eye and nods his head, indicating he understands our rouse. I can see him moving after the Ambassador, no doubt in an effort to smooth things out. I can't honestly bring myself to care enough in light of your reaction.

"Kathryn Janeway, I can't believe you've actually said that out loud."

I can feel your grin against the skin of my neck. "Oh yes, quite magnificent."

I can feel my eyebrows migrating north.

You sigh, "Just let me enjoy this for a minute Chakotay. It's been a really long week."

And it has, we've barely had a chance to see each other apart from the briefings, being on opposite shifts.

I'll be sure to mock you about you revelation later, right now though...

"Are you OK?" I murmur, still unsure of your mood.

You lift your head still smiling.

"I am now."

I relax my grip on your hip and try to give you space. I know you don't really need me to protect you from these bureaucrats.

Your hand on my back does not let me move to far off.

"Can't let them grow suspicious of your rouse." you growl before pulling me towards the the dance floor.

"Kathryn, you know I don't really dance..." I protest halfheartedly .

You bring me close to your side inching your free hand up to mine. Interlacing our fingers seems the most natural thing to do.

I force my mind to focus on the moment. There will be plenty of time to dwell on misogyny later.

"Your secret is safe with me Chakotay, I won't tell B'Elanna you can dance." you mock-whisper, keeping me grounded in the present.

"Now why would you..." Your raised eyebrow shuts me up. Of course B'Elanna would have ratted me out - only to you.

"Fine." I huff hugging you closer. "But I only like dancing with you…"

The grin I get for my effort could power our warp core all the way back to Earth.

"Oh, you won't let me live this down will you?"

"Not a chance! I am looking forward to our anniversary… Love." You sigh happily resting your head against my chest.

Oh yes, we will be having the talk - another one about our fake wedding wows for sure... but… later.

I allow myself to finally relax for the first time in two weeks. I don't care what anyone thinks. You deserve this reprieve. I do too. We slowly blend into the crowd, just another couple gently swaying on the dance floor.

What we have may not be perfect - but - I would not change it for the World.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the sappy ending.
> 
> Also, all the mistakes are my own, no beta has ever had the misfortune to read this. 
> 
> P.S. British English ;)


End file.
